Goodluck Charm
by NeetAuthor
Summary: It's been a month since mikuo is dating Luki. And suddenly, Luki give Mikuo a necklace, "It's a goodluck charm for you.." said Luki with his warm smile. Romance/Angst/Humor ( note: Rated M cause i want to try something lemony later )
1. Mikuo and Luki

"Goodluck charm" (P.1)

English, T (maybe M later),Romance,Humor

Summary: It's been a month since mikuo is dating Luki. And suddenly, Luki give Mikuo a necklace, "It's a goodluck charm for you.." said Luki with his warm smile.

Mikuo Pov

"Huff.. huff.. huff…", I pant really heavy. " … " ,all I can do now is hiding from _them_,and keep quiet to not get noticed. I take a peek once again to see, are those _fangirl_ are already gone. "Thanks goodness…. They're go-Mmmph?!" ,my sentence was cutted by a sudden hand that covering my mouth. "Hey,Mikuo..! Calm down.. it's me Luki!", Said the hand's owner, "Huh?! L-luki-kun?! Why are you here?" ,I asked my boyfriend, well… yeah… Luki and I are already _Dating _since a month ago, he was the one that confess to me first…

*Flash back*

"I like you.. ". Huh? Am I misheard him? "W-what did you say?" I asked him. "I said,I like you.." , I didn't misheard him didn't I ?!. "U-uh… L-luki.. what do you mean you.. l-like me…? " ,I asked him once again , ugh.. I can already feel that my face is getting red. " I mean like this.. " He answered when suddenly he pulled my hand, lift up my chin and then… He stole my first kiss. It was a quick kiss, but very passionate. Luki broke the kiss, and start hugging me, "I really like you, ever since I met you.. I always liked you… " he really know how to make my face flushed.

*End of flash back*

I can't even reply anything to him, all I do was blushing and enjoy his embrace. And out of my mind, I said to him "I.. I like you to.. Luki-kun… " everytime I remember it, my face always become really red and I can't say anything when I'm in front of him.

" *Sigh* I can't believe we're still being chased by those fangirl… why are they chasing us thought? " he answered my recent question, "Are you an idiot..? of course it's because our relationship, I can't believe miku tell everyone in the school about our relationship.. " I said with a small voice, don't want for those fangirl to find us. "Come on kuo-chan~ it's not that bad to tell everyone about our relationship. We can cuddle,hugging, and kissing everytime we want right~ " he said while he's cuddling me. " K-kissing….. " my face start become red and I start become speechless. "hm..? What is it? You want to 'kissing' with me~? " he asked with a teasing sound. "Wh-what are you talking about?! Why would I suddenly want to?! " I replied him with my flushed face. I try to get away from luki's cuddle, but luki won't let me go. This is bad… once he cuddle me and I start blushing, he'll take an advantage of me. Real quick…..

" Let me go,Luki..! " All I can do now, is moving my lips as a protest and try to get away from him. "Are you running away from me, mi-ku-o-chan~? " he suddenly push me down, I tried to get away again, but he already grab both of my hands. " L-let me go..! we can't do this here! And stop calling me with "-chan"!" I protest to him. "alright alright mikuo-kun.. you want to 'kissing',right~? " . "Kyaaaaaa~! They're going to 'kissing'~! " said someone loud. It was one of those fangirl, she's been watching us from the beginning..!

" uh-oh…. Time to get away..! " said luki. He quickly lift me up, and carry me on his shoulder. "wait! Luki-kun, what are you doing?! Let me down! " I said to him. "no time for that honey~ we have to get away~! " I try to understand his sentence, I turned to see what chasing us. And there I saw a hundred of fangirl chasing us. "I take my word back, take me with you! " I said to luki, "*chuckles* got it! "


	2. Their Siblings

Mikuo Pov

"I'm home! " I said it with loud voice, "oh? What's with you? You look tired. " said my older sister, miku. " and do you think whos fault is this? " ,I said while glaring at her. "*giggles* well.. I can't keep this huge discovery alone~ " she said to me with her happy grin. "*sigh* whatever… I'm hungry… what's today's dinner? " I asked her, "your favourite~ 'Omelet rice with leeks'~ " once I heard that foods name, my stomach start grumbling really loud. "guess you're really exhausted by those fangirl " ,I nodded. Miku quickly drag me to the dinning room, I see my favourite food on the table. I quickly start to eat it. Miku is giggling while seeing me eating so fast. "*giggles* you're still such my cute little brother mikuo~ no wonder luki fell in love with you~ " she said while pinching my cheek, " miku, stop treating me like I'm still a kid! I'm in high school now! " I protest to her.

I already finished my dinner, after that I go to my room. "ugh… I'm really sweaty… " I said to myself while unbuttoning my uniform. I really need to take a bath now. I enter my bathroom, turn the sink to fill the bathtub with a warm water. After the bathtub has been filled with warm water, I start to strip and quickly get into the bathtub. "*sigh*….. it's so warm….. " ,

I start to feel more better now. My tired has gone… "I wonder what's luki doing now…. " I mumbled in the water.

After twenty minutes in the bath room, I come out only wearing a towel. "*Snore*… " I heard someone, I turned and looked at my bed. I was shocked when I saw luki is sleeping on my bed. "W-wha-?! L-luki?! " I shouted loudly. "hm? *yawn* oh… mikuo… you're already done..? " he asked me with his half lided eyes, "what are you saying?! What are you doing here?! And how can you be here?! " I asked him , "don't you remember? You said you're going to teach me about today's homework" he answered me, "a-aah… i-I do remember! But, how you can get in here?!" I said to him, "I come here and miku was the one that welcomed me, I asked for you and she said you're in the bath, oh! also she said I can wait in your room~ " he answered me. "um… why don't you put some clothes first~? You'll catch a cold if you stay like that~ " I look at myself, realizing that I'm just wearing a towel. "y-you… don't look at here! " I yell at him. "*chuckles* ok ok… no need to be embrassed mikuo-chan~ " he said with a teasing sound. "I told you to drop the '-chan'!"

I take a pair of pajamas,and underwear. I start to wear my underwear and pajamas pant, after that I try to were my pajamas shirt, buttoning it one after one. I almost done buttonning my shirt , when suddenly luki hug me from behind. "If you keep being that tense in front of me, I'll attack you~ " he quickly pushed me to my bed. Pinned me down, so I can't get away from him. " w-what are you doing?! You're here to study with me! " I yell at him again, "I do here to study with you, but… I'm going to be the teacher~ I'll teach you something fun~ " he said while he start to unbutton my shirt. "h-hey! Wai- nnh! " I was cutted again by him, but this time not with his hand, but with his lips. My lips was sealed by him. He kissed me really hard.

He suddenly lick my lower lip, I know he want to use his tongue. But I won't give up, I keep my mouth shut. Not giving him any entrance. He keep unbuttoning my shirt when suddenly I feel his hand on my chest. He start to play with my left nipple. I moaned slightly, opening my mouth, give luki the chance to explore my mouth. He quickly slide his tongue in. licking all over my mouth, exploring it and playing with my tongue.

"nngh… lu-mmph…. Nn-ahh… " I moaned between the kiss. He broke the kiss, trying to catch a breath. "*chuckles* you're face already this red and you're breath already this heavy, I wonder how will you look like if I do more~ "

Luki pov

Mikuo… his face looked really red, and his breath already become really heavy. His eyes was half lided , his mind looked like already in haze. This kind of situation with half naked mikuo in front of me can only make me want to do more.

"do you want to continue? Mikuo-kun~ " I asked him teasingly. His face become more red and he cover his face with his hands. I think he's to embrassed to answer yes. "I take that as yes then..".

I pull his hands off of his face so I could see his flushed face clearly. I kissed him on the forehead, change to his lips, and change again to his neck. I start kissing his neck, licking and bitting it too, making him moan. "ahh…. Luki wait… miku-". "don't worry about your sister mikuo, she won't mind if she heard us anyway..~" I said to him while sliding one of my hands down. "w-wait! Where do you think you're to—ah!" I smirked to myself for being mean and teasing like this, I can see Mikuo is trying to not make any sounds. And just when I'm going to take his pant off…

"Okay! Stop this lovey dovey scenery and get to the real matter now!" Luka (my sister) barged in and shouted loudly. Mikuo just got the chance to escape from me, he ran towards Luka and hide behind her while trying to wear his shirt again. "*sigh* why do you always have to come at the wrong time ,luka..?" I asked her with a disappointment tone. "I know it'll be lead to this when it comes to just the two of you, so I come here and try to help miku from losing too much blood.." she said with her straight face.

I kinda dislike it when she's around me and mikuo. Whenever I try to kiss mikuo, she'll stop me and say _'This is a public place'. _Whenever I try to hug mikuo, she'll push me away than grab mikuo and say '_Give mikuo some space for once in awhile, idiot'._ And whenever I try to _attack_ mikuo at school, she'll definitely be there and yell at me. Well.. I know it's wrong to do that kind of _thing_ at school, but she doesn't have to yell at me.

"Now.. get the hell back to your studying matter and stop troubling Mikuo!" She yelled at me.

"Hey! I'm not troubling him!" I yelled back at her. "Don't yell back to your older sister and finish your homework!" She slammed the door, and leaving me and mikuo alone again. "I told you we're here to study..!" Mikuo said to me with his angry tone. "*sigh* fine fine.. i know it. it's all my fault this time…" I sighed.

So how is it this time? I made Luka for being a strict and dicipline older sister here. I think it's just funny when an older sister is yelling and scolding her little brother. Anyway.. Review Please! I want to know what do you think about this fanfic! Oh yeah, the real story and plot will start in the next chapter!


End file.
